ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Last Struggle: Part 1
Getting closer to Louvre, the gang come face to face with seven squadrons of Cybermen. Ratchet: Great.. More squadrons. Tapion: We have to buy some time for Will to get here. Cyberman 4: Lombax identified- Ratchet, son of Kaden. Kiva: Then it looks like we'll turn those soldiers into scraps. Reia: Easy, Kiva. Those machines are upgraded, as if they know our moves. Cyberman 4: Correct. This will be our last victory and you will be upgraded, becoming one of us. - Marta has her weapon ready and Kiva summoned her Keyblade. Reia: After your king fall, I thought you lot have plans for the Doctor? Cyberman 5: The Doctor is not present at this time. Cyberman 6: Your screams will lure him to us. Kiva: That's what you think! Cyberman 4: Delete them! Reia: Attack!!! - The gang charged towards the Cybermen, but Will's J Squad lands a hand by clearing three squadrons already by the military aircraft. Ratchet: Nice! Marta: Keep going! - The gang pushed on, until Reia saved Kiva's life by blocking one of the Cyberman's hands and tossed it aside. Caulifla tears it apart from the distance. Reia: There! The Louvre.. Kiva, get the door open. I'll cover you. Kale: We all are. Kiva: No problem. - Kiva used her Keyblade to open the locked doors and the gang got inside. Reia: Hope you got some flares.. Kiva: I got plenty. - Kiva then used the first flare and Quorra appeared. Reia: Quorra.. Kiva: We need to find Emil and fast. Quorra: I suggest we follow the remaining Cybermen in their tracks. Reia: What she means is, they have a walk pattern they are having during their patrol to protect Ratatosk. If we follow their steps, it'll point us to him. Kiva: Sounds good to me. - Quorra leads them to the first Cyberman, who haven't seen them yet. Kale: How many are those robots are there? Quorra: Four remaining inside. Reia: Remember, we have to be sneaky about this. - Kiva nodded and goes for the Cyberman unnoticed. Kiva then slashed the Cyberman in two, leaving the others to catch up. Reia: Nice one. And then there are three.. Kiva: Totally. - Quorra followed the pattern and stopped, pointing at the second Cyberman. Kiva: I got it. - Kiva is about to sneak to it, but Presea ran fast and used her axe to cut it down to a lower height, leaving Kiva to finish. Kiva again slashed the Cyberman in two. Kiva: Alright. Thanks for the help, Presea. Presea: You're welcome. - Quorra followed the pattern and stopped again. Reia: Great.. Two are blocking the door. So much for the sneaky approach. Kiva: Leave it to me. - Kiva then attacked the two remaining Cybermen and scrapped them apart. The gang regrouped as the entrance is locked. Reia: *grunts* Man.. It shut tight. Kiva: I can unlock it. - Kiva then used her Keyblade to open the door. Ratchet: Emil's definitely inside that hall. Reia: His power is too intense.. Marta: I know, but we have to ware Ratatosk down enough for Emil to come back. Reia: You all remember the plan, right? Kiva: Yes. This fight is going to be tough.. Reia: I know, sis. Hope you are ready for this. Kiva: I'm ready. - The gang then entered the hall and encountered Ratatosk himself. Category:Scenes